Chapter 45
"Ren" (レン, Ren) is the 45th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis After winning their first matches, Gon and Killua go to the 50th floor and meet a boy named Zushi. He admires both Gon and Killua and asks them which dojo they came from as he came from Shingen-ryu dojo. He admires the two more when knowing that they won their matches without someone helping them. Out of nowhere a man with glasses applauds Zushi for following his teachings and introduces himself to Killua and Gon as the master of Zushi and his name is Wing. The three receive their prizes on winning their first match; Killua explains that in the first floor, win or lose, they will get small prizes, but at this point losing will gain them nothing, winning will earn them 50,000. Killua explains the prizes on each floor and his earnings when he last participated in Heavens Arena. Killua and Zushi's names are announced. Zushi tells Killua that he's honored to fight Killua, while Killua is confident on winning this match against Zushi. As the announcer introduces the two, the audience has a chance on voting who will win. The results show Zushi took the higher votes to win the fight based on the audience, which makes Killua furious. Zushi isn't thrilled himself. At the referee's signal, Zushi puts himself in his fighting stance while Killua walks towards him. Upon reaching him, Zushi punches Killua only for him to miss as Killua disappears in front of him and attacks Zushi from the back with a single chop to Zushi's neck that brings him down. Killua's attack gives him two points, which a fight needs to win a match by collecting 10 points total. Zushi is able to stand up and continue the fight to Killua's surprise. The fight continues on where Zushi keeps attacking while Killua keeps avoiding. Upon realizing that Zushi can't win against Killua, he suddenly changes to a different stance which makes Killua jump back. Suddenly Wing shouts Zushi's name with such furiosity that it quiets the whole crowd, sending some flying out of their seats. Zushi immediately stops what he was about to do. After the match, Gon receives his prize on winning his match in the 50th floor as he asks Killua whether Zushi is strong. Killua answers no, but can become strong one day; that he is lacking too much as he can hit Zushi as much as he wanted, but couldn't knock him out. He adds when Zushi changed his guard it was as if he was fighting his brother. Killua also overhears Wing talking to Zushi after their fight about a technique called "Ren". Upon hearing those words Killua changes his plans and wants to reach the top of the floors as Gon agrees with him that it is his goal to reach the top of Heavens Arena as well. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_45 ru:Главы_Небесной_Арены Category:Volume 6 Category:Heavens Arena arc